


What´s the real lie?

by Sthefy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beck´s feelings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just wrote this after seeing the movie, Kind of angsty, M/M, Spoilers FFH, Starker would be always in my heart ;-;, This is my first English fic please be nice, This is what I would have liked to see in the movie, all you need to know is that I am a disgrace, one side relationship, therapist costs money but all this cost was my dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Even though he was dead, Tony Stark was still a problem. And the surprise factor Parker had no place in his equation.[Spoilers Far From Home]





	What´s the real lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> So I wrote this after saw FFH.  
> This is my first time posting in English, and I wasn´t sure at the beginning to share it.. for the grammar mistakes and stuff but I have to thank JayPendragon for beta´d this

*******

“So ... is it real? Multiverse, I mean. Because if it´s as you say, then...”

“...Then yeah, Tony Stark might still be alive. In any of them.”

Peter turned his head away as he gasped in shock. Beck saw in amazement as Peter Parker's expression changed. Saw how his young eyes were full of hope.... Saw how the young man cheeks were blushed. He could see and even almost _hear_ the thoughts the little spidery boy had in that little head of his. And Beck tried to simulate, really tried, an empathy that in fact he didn’t truly feel.

Because in fact he´s not truly sad about Tony´s death. But of course, this is a thought only Beck has to keep to himself.

However, it took a while to steer Peter back to the main point of the conversation, that which most concerned him. He tried not to get lost in his eyes, and in how naturally he expressed himself and gestured with his hands while speaking. Peter Parker was so... _pure_ , so gullible. And the best part was Peter seemed to believe him, without hesitating about all Quentin said, in his story. His fake story.

It was so exotic to be with him, to meet him, to even talk a little. And because of that the analytical part of Beck´s brain witched off, and soon Quentin was developing a connection with the boy, laughing at his side, in a sincerely way, because he had spent so long alone that he couldn’t remember when was the last time he did so.

Within a few hours, Peter began to tell him personal things, but among all the few secrets, what he didn´t believe for a sec was about this girl, MJ, being Peter´s crush. He knew instantly that Parker was deceiving himself, not realizing the kid was hurting himself, hurting his own heart during the process by insisting on something that no longer had a future, not anymore. And now, to hide his pain, he insists on trying something with this brunette girl, when the truth is Peter´s not into girls anymore. Not since he met Tony Stark in his living room, a few years ago.

Quentin took a long drink; he gave a quick look on EDITH, the cool glasses Peter left carelessly on the floor. He grumbled inwardly, and noted that the boy does not know what he has, in fact he doesn´t know everything that all represents EDITH right now. All the power... oh, the possibilities! All he can do, all he would have to reach ... if only had the full access to EDITH.

But why did Beck want to leave behind the idea of hurting Peter? Wow, he really starts to believe (the idea that) he really liked little Peter. Perhaps he might even let him alive, after all. As long as he doesn´t interfere in his way, then Peter would be fine. Beck would send him away from the homicide list, as long as Peter didn´t suspect anything and continued to believe in him.

And Quentin´s flattered. Really flattered, even when Peter himself showed an interest in his fake personality, in his false identity. A lot of it turned out to be a deception at the end, but he was noticing that his own smiles, those which he gave to Peter, all of them were sincere.

His head began spinning with different thoughts; his own world was spinning and he´s not sure if all of it was because of alcohol… or drugs.

“Here, now it´s yours”, He froze for a moment as Peter gave EDITH to him, putting her in his hands. The glasses, almost given to him like it was a gift, actually.

Really this guy was such an idiot?

Would he give up EDITH so easily?

“Granted,” were Peter´s last words, before making successful the transfer of EDITH´s ownership to Beck.

Such a curious thing, hm. All he had lusted after for years, the final fruit not only of his own work but that of his colleagues, was now at his fingertips.

And within seconds, the ambition blinded him. He knew this would be one of the consequences, he knows best.

And when Peter found him, when he found out the truth, it was too late. Since the beginning, Beck didn’t hesitate to hurt him, messing with him, manipulating his young mind. All the things he was doing were self-aware. It is the end that justifies the means.

He wanted to reduce Peter Parker to ashes. He wanted to leave him with nothing, because if Peter no longer believed in him anymore, and he didn´t see him as a friend, then what were the benefits of leave him alive?

He was seeing too much of Tony Stark _in_ Peter Parker. There´s so many parallels around, and that was killing him.

“I don´t believe in your lies, not anymore.” Peter´s words, full of an absolute determination, were hurting him more than bullet wounds. Because without his lies, he was nobody, and for years he had lived with his own deception; not only for others but also for himself. And now his life seemed to be coming to an end.

Seeing Peter Parker wounded in front of him, with his face hurt and disappointed in all his expression was killing him. The guy was like an open book...

“You know, you´ll never see your beloved Stark again,” Beck claims with cruel satisfaction. Because he could do so, and because all the illusions he had of wanting to become someone beloved to Peter wouldn´t take place after this. He just saw Peter while his own blood was trickling from his lips, wanted to cause him as much pain as expected to. And that was not a lie. Because inside, Beck was also emotionally hurt.

Peter's face broke for a moment, but then he showed no compassion. Not again. Not anymore

“I... I´ll never stop loving him. And among all your lies, Beck, I'll hold on to one in particular. Somewhere in the multiverse must be a Peter who may be there for Tony Stark.”

Quentin laughed weakly, bitterly, feeling the forces of life abandoned him. He was not aware if, in the end, he managed to tell him in resignation, almost being in pain.

Maybe if he had more time, then surely things would have been different.

« _Apparently, you won´t ever see what I want you to see._ »

What´s the real lie and what is the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> If you still here, then thank you so much for reading!
> 
> .
> 
> @sthefystarkersworld / @starkerparadise


End file.
